


Kiss Me

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bisexuality, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, casual coming out, low key pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Nursey to interrupt Dex's studying and talk about his crush. Leave it to Dex to be oblivious to Nursey's hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "So, kiss me"  
> Characters from Ngozi's comic Check Please  
> Un-betad because who has the time

Dex knows that he can do well on his midterms without much studying. He’s fully aware that he’s smarter than most, always has been, but he needs to keep his grades to keep his scholarship so he figures studying can't hurt. When he sits down to study he figures he can get a good hour in until Nursey walks into their shared room 5 minutes later humming and smelling of weed.   
  
“Hey Dexy” Nursey calls looking over at Dex with a stupid smile. Dex could always tell when Nursey was stoned. It was easy enough to spot, even before he spent a year living with Nursey.  
  
“Nursey, do you ever try dealing with stress without getting high?”  
  
“But I like weed, Poindexter. It keeps me chilllll.” Dex cringed at Nursey’s use of the word chill. Nursey couldn’t go 10 minutes without saying it.  
  
“I’m sure that you’d be 'chill' without the weed,” Dex suggested as Nursey laughed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“Oh no, it would be Andover all over again”  
  
“What was wrong with Andover?” Dex asked maybe a little too eagerly. He was just curious, e couldn’t help it.  
  
“Nothing” Nursey sighed flopping onto his bed.  
  
“It doesn’t seem like nothing” Dex insisted. Sure he was being a little nosy, but he wanted to hear all about Nursey losing his chill.  
  
“I wasn’t as chill at Andover as I am here. I took things more seriously than I should have."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My break-up with my ex-boyfriend.”  
  
“Boyfriend?” Dex questioned just loud enough for Nursey to hear.  
  
“Yeah boyfriend, you idiot." Nursey snapped as Dex bit his tongue, afraid that if he said something Nursey would stop talking. "We were actually pretty serious at one point. Not marriage serious of course but...” Nursey stopped talking and looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before looking over at Dex “I thought I loved him”.  
  
“How do you know that you didn’t?” Dex asked leaning forward as if he were physically hanging on Nursey's every word.  
  
“I met someone who showed me what I was missing” Nursey answered still running his hand through his hair.  
  
“You m-met someone?”  
  
“Yeah, I met someone in college and even though he’s pretty annoying I like him a whole lot. He’s different.” Nursey had dropped eye contact and was looking at the floor beneath Dex’s feet.  
  
“How are you s-sure that he’s d-different?” Dex stuttered out. Nursey looked up at Dex, his eyes softer than before. He put both his hands in his lap and tried to keep himself from shaking.  
  
“When I look at him my whole chest warms up and I have to fight to keep myself from reaching out and kissing him.” Nursey bit his bottom lip and looked down at his feet. Dex wanted so badly to kiss those stupid lips. His legs were a little shaky when he stood up, but, Nursey surprisingly didn’t chirp him. Dex sat next to Nursey on his bed, just close enough for their thighs to brush.  
  
“So about this crush of yours” Dex started to say, clearly avoiding Nursey’s eyes.  
  
“I wouldn’t call it a crush” Nursey interrupted and for a second Dex’s heart stopped. “I’d call it more if an infatuation. The word crush sounds so juvenile.”  
  
“You can be pretty juvenile.”  
  
“Yeah, but there’s nothing juvenile about how I feel right now”  
  
“Right now” Dex repeated almost breathless.  
  
“Yeah, whenever I’m around you,” Nursey said leaning closer to Dex. Dex’s breath hitched in his throat for a second. Nursey was close enough for Dex to feel his breath on his lips. His heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest.  
  
“I-I want to kiss you” Dex rushed out afraid he would lose his nerve.  
  
“So, kiss me” Nursey whispered bringing his hand to the back of Dex’s neck. He grabbed the front of Nursey's tank and pulled him forward tangling his other hand in Nursey's hair. Dex's mind went into overdrive, he was intoxicated by the feel of Nursey's lips on his. The kiss was rough and eager. Now that they knew they could have each other, they didn't want to stop. Nursey ran his hands over Dex’s hips and up under his shirt. Dex moaned as Nursey ran his hands along Dex's slender toned abs. He tugged the shirt and Dex got the message pulling back for a second to take it off before pulling off Nursey's shirt. Nursey softly pushed Dex down onto the bed, hovering over him, kissing down his neck to his chest. When he reached Dex’s belt he stopped for a second and looked up at Dex.  
  
“I don’t want this to just be a hookup,” Nursey said sounding a bit more serious than he intended. “I want to kiss you every day for a long time.”  
  
“So, kiss me” Dex replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the more <3  
> All NurseyDex cause I have so many feels about these boys and thanks to summer vacation I have some free time.  
> Maybe some Zimbits or Patater later on because Check Please is glorious <3 <3


End file.
